


A Fine Line

by pandafarts



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Feelings, Izaya is asleep, M/M, Shizuo is conflicted, no sex but still a bit dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be easy. People who pissed him off in one corner, and the few people he could trust by his side. Lately the line was getting blurred as if someone had splashed water over the rough and sexual mess he dared to indulge in. Izaya was the bad guy, the criminal. He just had to be. That's the way he liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line

It sucked it really did. To have these feelings that weren't even sure of themselves.  
Every day, every fuck, every moment, blurred the line. Izaya was starting to seem like a human being. That in itself was terrifying.

Izaya liked sex. He liked rough, angry sex. Sick fuck. Then again Shizuo liked giving it, so he's one to talk, one to judge when he enjoys the sight of Izaya on his knees, asshole shining with fluid, saying it hurts and not to stop. He likes giving him pain that he so deserves.

Every once in a while Izaya is either too sore or too tired. He lays like a little princess in his bed, limp and pliable, but still craving that touch. Human contact was the base of their interaction, despite how they loathed to admit it. He would take pity on him, go slow, because he was tired too, and the Flea would moan so softly, no screaming no insults.  
Mewling little bastard. How dare he enjoy sex, how dare he come.

Why did the milky lines on his abdomen bring Shizuo any sort of satisfaction? Why did he like the rare moments when Izaya would tremble and squirt into his hand, or onto his sheets? Was it because he was surprised a body like his, a body far too strong, could produce pleasure in another human being? Must be.

Shizuo sighed, and extinguished his cigarette. Izaya had the audacity to fall asleep after 6 rounds. He laid naked, his back to Shizuo. His bony hips were bruised, feet curled up to his bottom. Sleeping like he was safe with the man who wanted to kill him next to him.

The Izaya that moaned softly. The Izaya that manipulated people into doing his bidding. The Izaya that bruised like a peach, that constantly looked underweight. The Flea that had more or less ruined his life.

The Izaya that pick pocketed him occasionally while he was sleeping, the one who sometimes smiled in a way that could almost be sincere.

Celty was his friend. So was Tom. Verona was cool by him. He hated thugs, lowlifes, people with attitudes. He always carefully sorted people by like and hate.

The main reason he hated the man he had just slept with was that he wasn't sure anymore which group he would put him in.


End file.
